Calhoun's birthday
by kolkolkoling
Summary: Felix has a gift for Calhoun but he's worried she won't like it...


So i am like super into wreck it ralph. my new disney favorite! not that i really had many favorites from disney... 7.7 i just love the fact that it makes me wanna cry at the end because it takes a LOT to make me "wanna-cry" sad.

**DISLAIMER**- i only own the plot that made me write the story. Not the characters or the movie or disney but i wish i owned a place like sugar rush because candy is delicious ^w^

...

"Do you think she'll like it...?" Felix peeked inside the pretty metalic-blue box again before covering it with the matching lid."I mean... she's older and much more different from how she was but maybe the memory will affect her?" Ralph scratched his cheek and shrugged.

"I really dunno... But she loves you, and that means whatever you give her she should like... I just got her some spare ammo I asked a guy to pick up for me during game time, in exchange for a bit of help smashing some barriers that they needed taken down..." Felix chuckled at his nemesis/friend's clever use of his talent.

"Maybe you're right... I'm just so nervous!" Ralph patted the smaller man on the shoulder, maybe a bit too roughly, but tried to smile assuringly.

"You don't really need to be nervous. If she doesn't like it then you can make it up by taking her to dinner alone and if she throws it at ya, you got that hammer..." The wrecker pointed to his tool belt. Felix paled with an anxious gulp."I'm just messing with ya buddy...!" He snorted and headed toward the trolley cars. Vanellope was waiting by the entrance for them.

"Hey handyman, admiral underpants." She nodded at them with a grin.

"Hey princess pain-in-the-neck..." Ralph smirked and picked her up with one arm even though she scowled at being called a princess.

"Hello again Vanellope." Felix smiled at her, now sitting on top of Ralph's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked."I got sour Bill to escort her by candy-carriage to the soda springs..." Ralph laughed.

"I just hope she hasn't gone crazy over the fact that she'll be sitting on and around sugary stuff all day..." Felix hopped alongside the large wrecker to the entrance of Sugar Rush. The ride to Soda Springs was quite short considering Felix was getting jittery and wringing his hands together nervously.

"Sorry to keep the birthday girl waiting!" Vanellope smiled and glitched off the Wrecker's shoulder and over to Sgt. Calhoun's side. Instead of her heavy armor, she wore a military uniform which seemed to be considered semi-formal clothes. She surprisingly didn't mind taking a breather even if it was in a candy-coated cavity causer like Sugar Rush. She even didn't mind eating the cake,which was Vanellope's gift. It was made to look like a cy-bug blaster with metal-colored white cake and light blue-colored whipped cream inside.

Ralph had given her the gift box full of ammo and she seemed impressed, which made the 8-bit handyman even more nervous about his gift to her.

"Hey hammertime, aren't you gonna give her a gift?" Vanellope smiled, shoving another forkful of cake into her mouth. He blushed as his wife's eyes landed on him. He picked up the box from beside him and placed it in front of her, not wanting to make eye contact in case she hated it.

"Happy birthday Tammy..." She smiled at his "_honeyglows_" and removed the lid to the gift. She stared in silence.

"Fix-it..." She gasped softly and lifted out the hand-made snowglobe. The glass figure of a doll with button eyes and pigtail braids smiled at her. Ralph looked nervously between the two, unable to tell if Calhoun was happy or angry or whatever. She turned it upside down and saw a key to twist. It began to play a soft melody and her eyes widened."... Felix..." His headshot up. He couldn't remember the last time she used his first name.

"Yes...?"

"How did you know...?" She stared at him in surprise.

"W-well... I remembered seeing one of your flashbacks about you, as a little girl, a while ago... So I began to think... maybe you would like it since you never got to have it..." She set it down carefully and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into a fierce kiss. His honeyglows went all the way from the tips of his ears to his neck. Vanellope pretended to gag.

"Ew! They're kissing...!" Ralph chuckled.

"Don't pretend like you don't wanna do that with your sugary little boyfriend someday..." He teased making the president put her tiny fists on her hips scowling.

"I'm not gonna! No way!" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay you two lovebirds... the party isn't ov-" Calhoun glared at him as the dizzy handyman had to take in some air."Alright, alright... we'll leave you here." Vanellope glitched over to Ralph and he held out his hand for her to hop on and they walked away from the area to the race track.

"I don't think that looks fun at all, suffocating the other with your mouth... And I don't really mean _your_ mouth because you have troll breath..." She giggled.

"Yeah well I bet that you would only be able to kiss a boy from the cavity crew you call racers because anyone else would need immediate fillings..."

...

thanks for reading! so what did you think? I ship hero's cuties but if you don't i dont mind. To each their own right? Please review!


End file.
